sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Wonders
The Hall of Wonders is where the character of Mirror from the story of Snow White resides. The hall is accessible from the outside of the mirror by simply walking through the glass. It's a disconcerting process that feels like walking through a cold shower, but upon stepping through, there is a long hall full of doorways of all shapes and sizes that conceal many wonders behind the different doors. Sabrina remarks that it looks a lot like Grand Central Station in New York. It is a hall with hundreds of doors, behind which the the Grimms store a majority of their magic items. Behind other doors are magical creatures and different lands (the Snow Queen's Homeland, Babe the Blue Ox, and Pegasi are a few examples). The hall is extremely large and long and the end is not within sight if you were to look down the hall. When they were children, Henry and Jake tried to go on a camping trip at the end of the hall, but they had to turn back because the journey was too long and they had no food. The later installation of a trolley that magically expands makes it easier to get to the end of the hall. One room in the hall houses the Book of Everafter and is only accessible by a member of the Grimm family - Mirror takes advantage of this and runs rampage through the Hall after he gets Basil under his grip, forcing Sabrina to open the room or else he would kill her brother. At the end of the hall are portals to the other magic mirrors that were created by Bunny Lancaster; when the Grimm girls use one to get to Charming's magic mirror, the guardian of said mirror refers to it as the back door. Another room contains "holes" that presumably allow Mirror see through other mirrors and contact members of the Scarlet Hand. The Hand also run rampage through the hall by the end of the series, either pillaging or losing many magical aretefacts in the process. After the Grimms get the mirror back (without Mirror in it himself), they use it as a safe haven from the Hand, though soon the Hall is lost as Mirror smashes it after talking to Sabrina and Daphne. Other Rooms of Wonder There are several other magic mirrors besides Mirror, and they each guard a different specialized room. *Harry is the guardian of the Hotel of Wonders. *Donovan is the guardian of the Disco of Wonder, a 1970's-style nightclub. *Fanny is a roller-skating waitress and guardian of the Diner of Wonders, a 1950's-style soda fountain. *Reggie is a happy-go-luck guy with a Jamaican accent and dreadlocks and guardian of the Warehouse of Wonders, a storage space full of mysterious crates that used to belong to Bluebeard. *Titan is a Viking and guardian of a dungeon known as the Hall of Doom. Gallery 1.9.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives The (un)magical fridge.jpg|The Unusual Suspects 5.1 Header.PNG|Magic and Other Misdemeanors Girls fall down snowy hill.jpeg|Magic and Other Misdemeanors 7.7.jpeg|The Everafter War 7.10.jpeg|The Everafter War 9.1.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.9.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Category:Settings Category:Magic Mirrors